The Missing Rose
by Jaynexs
Summary: The Title say it all - Years ago Ron, Hermione and Rose where attacked while on a there way to a party, Rose was kidnapped and Hermione was left in a coma leaving the family devastated, because of the attack Hugo was left to be raised by Ron. He is now fifteen and is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts where he finds out shocking news about his sister. Full Summery inside
1. Introduction

The Missing Rose

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

Summery – Years ago Ron, Hermione and Rose were attacked while on a their way to a party, Rose is kidnapped and Hermione was left in a coma leaving the family devastated, because of the attack Hugo was left to be raised by Ron. He is now fifteen and is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts where he finds out shocking news about his sister. This is the story of him and his family as they try to find Rose, were secrets are revealed, a new evil arise which they must face at Hogwarts.

**Important information -**

**Some of the age of the characters may be different but it is because it fit into the story better also not all the children will act the same as the usually do.**

**I've got nothing agents Hermione she's actually one of my favourite characters but it fits into what happen later in the story. **

**_Disclaimer - I don't owe anything, everything belong to its rightful owners_**

Read and Review - I hope you enjoy this Fan fiction sorry if there is any spelling mistake.

Introduction

- At Ron and Hermione's Home -

A seven-year old Hugo looked like a mini version of his father Ron, like all Weasley he had their fiery red hair and freckles but he had Hermione's brown eyes. He sat on the couch with a blanket covering him and his head lay on a pillow. Hugo stare up at his dad his eyes were red and puffy with his nose runny.

"Can't I come with you" Hugo said coughing.

Ron smiled sadly at Hugo and kneel down "Sorry, little man but you're sick and the doc said you have to stay home"

Ron had changed since he left Hogwarts; he had grown up into a great father. He was now really tall with his hair cut short with a fringe and a slight facial hair. He was wearing jeans, plain shoes with a shirt and a grey jacket over the top with his wand clearly visible in his belt.

"That's not fair" Hugo said folding his arms and pouting.

Rose who looked like an exact mixture of both their parents, she had the trade mark Weasley red hair with deep brown eyes and a few freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a red bandanna with her initials in small white letter in the corner of the bandanna, which was covering the top part of Rose hair that went well with her pretty red and white dress and white shoes.

She had just ran down stair when she heard Hugo, "Hay why don't we say that when me, mummy and daddy come back from the party I spend tomorrow with you" She said trying to make Hugo feel better so he wouldn't be upset about missing the party. It seemed to work because his face instantly light up and he smiled at the thought of spending the day with Rose.

"Yay, thanks Rose" was Hugo replied just before he sneezed.

"Owe my poor little baby, Ron do we have to go tonight I would feel better if I could stay home and look after Hugo" Hermione said walking into the room.

Hermione stood next to Hugo feeling his temperature; she had changed a lot as well. Her hair now fell into natural ringlets and had lost its fussiness; she was dressed casually wearing black jeans and a Gryffindor red halter top with matching high heels and ear rings with a bit of light make up. She had with her a small black bag that hung from her shoulder to her hips.

"Yes, honey I know but you know this evening is important if we could miss it I would, you know I hate that fact were leaving him here but mum said she be happy to look after him" said walking over to his wife and gentle hugging her.

"I know Ron I'm just worried" Hermione said with a sigh then walk over to Hugo and hugged him, when Molly flood in.

"Where my sick little grandbaby" Molly said in her usually motherly tone.

"Granma" Hugo said and he held out his arm for her to hug, she did and said hello to the others as well.

"Ok well you got everything sorted here, we'll be back before nine bye mom, bye little man" Ron said as he hugged his mum goodbye then hugged Hugo.

"Bye Grandma, Bye Hu" Rose said using her nickname for Hugo,

"Bye baby we'll see you soon and be good for Grandma Molly ok" she said Hugo and hugged him she then turned to Molly.

"Bye Molly I know I don't have to say this but look after my baby for me please" Hermione said sounding concerned and worried.

"Everything will be fine Hermione don't worry, your only a flow away and you forget I raised six kid I have plenty of way to make him feel better" Molly said cheerful easing Hermione's worries. She said good-bye to Hugo and they left the house.

- A few hours later around nine -

Molly had put Hugo to bed half hour ago after giving her some of her home-made medicine and she was now sat down stair reading the daily profit when she heard someone Apparating in.

"Harry what are you doing here" Molly asked as she put the paper down.

"Molly, I have some bad news" Harry said his voice was full of sadness and he look like he was on the verge of tears.

"What happen, is Ginny ok, what about my grand-babies" Molly said worried.

"Ginny fine, there all fine, it about Hermione and Ron" Harry said with the same sadness in his voice. "What's happen" Molly asked knowing getting really worried. "They were attack they didn't turn up for the party, Kingsley and I thought it was strange so we went to look for them and …" he stop hang his head down hope he did have to tell her the next bit. "Owe my, Harry what happen, please tell me they aren't …" Molly said not able to say the word dead. Harry looked up at her and spoke quietly.

"We found then, Ron he's in unconscious they think he'll wait up soon, Hermione she is alive sort of" Harry said comforting the now crying Molly, he too was tearing up knowing one of his best friends might as well have been dead.

"What did you mean sort of" Molly managed to said hoping that there was at least some good news.

"W…well there not sure what spell it was but she in a coma as well but there not sure what stat her mind will be like when she wake up" Harry said. "Where's Rose" Molly said suddenly realizing Harry never mention if she was ok or not, she preying that she was ok. "Isn't she here" Harry said confused. "No, they took her with them, where is she Harry, tell me Rose is ok" Molly said she was now sat down sobbing into her hand at the thought of what could have happen.

Harry shot up from next to Molly and ran to the fireplace, "Molly can you wake Hugo and go over to see Ginny, she didn't come to the party with me, please tell her what happen, I'm going to look for Rose I won't rest till I find her Molly even if I have to get the ministry out there looking" Harry said and not giving Molly any time to speak he left.

Molly did what Harry told her to and she took Hugo over to his and Ginny, Both Molly and Ginny full of tries waited up all night for any news of Rose. They both tried to put of a brave face the next morning when the kids came down for breakfast, Harry was still out searching for Rose.

Three day went by until they heard anything from Harry and that was because Kingsley and a group of Auror came to their house dragging a sleepless and detained Harry home.

"Kingsley any word on Rose" Arthur asked he had come to Ginny the moment Harry told him what happened which had been three days ago.

"No I'm sorry there no sign of her anywhere" Kingsley said, "that why we should be out there looking for her" Harry said trying to break free from the Auror hold of him.

"Harry, you've searched for three-day none stop you need to rest" Kingsley said looking at Harry. "No, I need to be look for my niece, Hermione and Ron wouldn't stop if it was any of my kids so nether will I" Harry said desperately.

"Harry" Ginny said softly as she ran over to him and hugged him seeing how much pain he was in over what happen she never seen him this bad it was worse than when Sirius died. "I can't fail them Ginny, I can't, Ron was my first real friend. I wouldn't be the man I am today if it wasn't for them, I owe them for everything, if they weren't my friend I wouldn't have been able to defect Voldemort, they were with me through everything no matter how dangers it was, I can't let them down by not looking for their daughter." Harry said he was now on his knees in defeat crying at the thought of failing his friends.

"Harry you aren't letting them down, someone did this to them and they took Rosie with them on purpose. We have the order looking for her ok she will be found. If Ron or Hermione were awake they would tell you to get into bed and get some rest, Harry your only one man you need your rest" Ginny said comforting her husband.

Harry agreed and got some rest, while other searched.

A few days later Ron awoke up seeming unharmed but with no memory of what happen, he was devastated by the news and vowed to raise Hugo as best he could.

They searched for years with no sign of Rose. They never stop hoping they find her someday somewhere or that Hermione would wake up.

* * *

So what do you think I've been working on this for a while and decided to finally post it online


	2. Eight years later

Chapter 1

- Eight years later, at plat form 9 ¾, Hugo is starting his fifth year at Hogwarts -

"Ok you got everything" Ginny asked, Ginny had change much she look a lot like her mother with curly hair and she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah mum" her oldest son James replied. James was 17 he was just as tall as his dad was at that age, he had the same green eyes which were framed by stylish glasses and his hair was black just like Harry. He was more muscular than Harry was when he was James age and James hair was short and layered that framed his face with a messy fringe. He had on black jeans with a black belt; black shoes, a black leather jacket and a grey top underneath.

"Of course" Albus said holding a bag suspiciously close to him. Albus was 15 years old he also had short black hair which was just as messy as James, he also had green eyes. He was shorter than James by a few inches, he was less muscular than his brother was. He was wearing a red sleeveless top with black shorts and trainers.

"Lily flower how about you" Ginny asked her daughter how seem to have ignored the conversion. Lily suddenly looked at her mother, "Sorry mum what did you ask I was just thinking of something" Lily said doing a shy smile that reminded Ginny so much of Harry.

Lily was 13 and she was the spitting image of her mother when she was 13 except for her natural layered ginger hair that lay to just above her shoulder. She had on a hand knitted stripped cardigan from Molly with a plain t-shirt underneath, jeans and trainers.

Ginny sighed and smile at her daughter, "I was saying are you sure you got everything" Ginny asked. "Owe yeah mum" Lily said smiling as she saw her dad appear with her cousin Hugo and Uncle Ron.

Harry no longer wore his glasses as he used a spell to get rid of his need for them, he was wearing a black suit with no tie and a black belt with the Gryffindor lion engraved on it. He had slight facial hair on his chin and upper lip and was more muscular than he was before thanks to his Auror training.

Ginny was the only one not to see him as he placed his finger to his lips signal his kids not to tell her, he then wrapped his arms around her and brought her to his chested. Ginny jumped and was about to attack whoever it was when Harry spoke "Hay Gin did I scare you love."

"of course not Harry your just lucky you spoke when you did otherwise you would have gotten hex" Ginny said calmly to her husband as she turn to face him then give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Aunt Ginny" Hugo said coming up to them with his dad and stood next to Lily, who he saw as a little sister.

"Hi Hugo dear, Hi Ron" Ginny said smiling sad as she look at her nephew, Hugo was like the perfect mix of both his parents he had his mother's brains and his father's looks but he had short spiky hair and was more muscular than his father was at his age. He was wearing a tartan red and black shirt and with jeans and matching trainers.

"Hi Ginny" Ron said with a sad smile, he hating going to the platform as it reminded him too much off Hermione but he went there for Hugo.

"How is Mum doing" Ginny asked, "She fine, she reminded Hugo to write every week and to tell her of everything that happens during the year" Ron said sadly.

"Aunty Ginny, Uncle Harry could you visit her once in a while I think she lonely since Grandpa died and now I'm going back to school, dad the only one there and you know how he gets when I'm in school but don't tell her I asked you to visit her I don't what her to think I'm worrying too much" Hugo whispered to Harry and Ginny so Ron couldn't hear.

"Of course we will, now you guy better get onto the train James promise me you'll look after everyone" Harry asked his eldest.

"Will do dad" James said and he hug both his parent then want onto the train.

"Albus try not to slack off too much this year ok" Ginny said with motherly concern.

"Ok mum I'll try I'm sure Jenny and Hugo will keep me on track" Albus said referring to his two best friends.

"When do we get to meet this Jenny, Albus you haven't even told use anything about her and you forbidden anyone from telling use, all we know is her first name" Ginny asked wanting to meet the girl how had tamed her wild son.

"Soon mum, soon and trust me you'll love her" Albus said and he too hugged his parent and followed James onto the train.

Harry and Ginny then turned to Lily, "Princess don't get into too much trouble this year ok" Harry said.

"Now dad you and mum both know I can't promise anything because I'm too much like you, you'll just have to accept it, now give me a hug because I'll miss you both so much" Lily said and she dived onto her parent giving them a huge hug.

"We'll miss you too" Harry and Ginny said then Lily told them she'll write to them and to thank George for the prank he gave her and ran onto the train before they could say anything about it to her.

"Owe remind me to yell at George next time I see him" Ginny said sternly

"Don't worry Aunty, I'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble" Hugo said laughing at what happen.

"Thank you, Hugo" Ginny said smiling.

"Hugo, know I don't have to tell you about keeping your grades up, you're so much like your mother she'll be so proud of you, I know I am" Ron said pulling Hugo into a hug with him eyes getting tire at the thought of Hermione, Ginny did the same giving him a hug as she said goodbye.

"Yes defiantly, so get on that train and try to have some fun" Harry said pulling Hugo into a hug, Hugo smiled at them and went to join his cousin on the train.

* * *

Remember to Review


	3. On the Train

Chapter 2

- On the train Lily, Albus and James were in there usually compartment while Hugo want to the prefect compartment -

"So Albus what in that bag" Lily asked jumping onto the seat next to him and giving him her best puppy dog look.

"Nothing ok just something from George shop" Albus said while he showed her the content of his bag.

"Guy, could you at least wait till we actually get to school before you get into trouble" James said looking at his siblings who all look like they were planning something.

"Fine" they all said.

That when the door open and a girl enter the compartment,

She was a very short shy girl, who had dirt blonde hair which was tied up messy up into a ponytail with long fringe that kept people from looking at her eyes, she was wearing her Gryffindor uniform.

She walk into the compartment and kept her head down until she was safely sat next to Albus who as soon as she did put his arm around her waist.

"Hi Jenny, were where you" he said kissing Jenny onto the cheek.

"Hi Albus I was just getting ready were almost there" Jenny said shyly looking at her feet.

"Thank Jen I forgot about that better put my uniform on," Albus said jumping up and grab his uniform.

"There's no time here" James said and with a flick of his wrist and Albus was in his uniform and his other clothes took their place in his arms.

"Thank Bro I owe you, hay Jen let's go find the snack trolley I need to talk to you" Albus said. After getting a nodded from Jenny they both left the compartment.

On the way they started talking, "Jenny, I was wondering, If you wanted to meet my parent during the Christmas break" Albus said putting arm around her shoulders.

"Ok Al, if you're sure but you know how over protective of me my dad is, what if my parent and yours don't like the idea of us dating each other" Jenny said nervously looking at her feet.

"You know him and my parents are close they'll be happy for us trust me my mum already loves you cause you 'tamed her wild son' as she puts it" Albus said causing Jenny to smile and continued to walk, but stop when they saw Hugo heading their way.

"Hiya Hu, were you heading to" Albus said in a cheery way.

"Actually I was coming to get you since you never remember to get ready on time but look like I didn't need to" Hugo said smiling.

"Yeah my girl Jen reminded me, what would I do without her" Albus said smiling.

"Probably failed every one of our exams or have been kick out of Hogwarts, you were wild before you dated her" Hugo said walking with them.

They carried on walking until they bump into a familiar Slytherin, Hugo and Albus look up angrily at their school rival.

It was the so-called Prince of Slytherin himself, Scorpius Malfoy. He was tall, lean with well-defined muscles; short shaggy blonde hair with parsing silver eyes and the Malfoy signature smirk on his lips. His shirt was not tucked in and his tie hung undone around his neck yet his uniform was brand new.

"Move it Weasel, Potter" Scorpius said addressing them but not acknowledging Jenny . "Get lost Scorpius" Albus said standing protectively in front of Jenny. "Why what you going to do" Scorpius said laughing to himself as he stood staring at the three. "Back off Scorpius" Hugo said joining in. "Or what you'll tell your mummy oh wait you can't" Scorpius said laughing unaware that James had arrive. "Take that back you, bastard" James said as he dived onto Scorpius, "Petrificus Totalus" a girl yelled freezing James and Scorpius.

Everyone look at where the spell came from, there stood Ivy Redwood with her wand out pointing at the two. She was tall and graceful with a natural tanned skin tone, short blonde hair and sea blue eyes with a was very slim and well-defined body but unlike most of the Slytherin Girl her uniform wasn't slutty the only difference was that she wear long knee-high green stripped sock that showed of her long legs.

A few seconds later Ivy undid the spell, put her wand away in her belt and walks over to her boyfriend Scorpius. "Stop fighting Scor" she said helping him up. "What was that for Ivy?" Scorpius asked placing his arm around her waist and staring at her curiously. "Perfects are on their way, someone told them about a fight starting, I don't want you getting in trouble at least wait till School" Ivy said and walk back over to where she was before with Scorpius. "Thank you Love" he said and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"God every were I go, why are you always making out" said another girls walking up to them, it was Maria Zabini daughter of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. She was tall with a slender build with pale smooth olive skin and soft features. She had natural rich chestnut hair that fell down her back and framed her face elegantly. She had narrow green eyes and had a figure to die for. Maria was clearly beautiful and she let everyone know it. She had on the usually Slytherin uniform but the skirt was shorter and she wear high-heeled shoes.

"Shut up Mia your just jealous" Ivy said teasingly to her friend. "Not a chance, beside heard you were tormenting the Weasel bunch" she said turning around to face James and the others. "Just leave us alone" Albus said getting fed up with them. "Why should we" Scorpius said smirking. "Scor, baby I'm bored can we go" Ivy said just before anyone could say anything more. "Ok love" Scorpius said completely forgetting about the Gryffindor's and left with Maria next to them.

James, Albus, Hugo and Jenny walk back to the compartment that Lily was in. "Hay where's the snacks" Lily complain look at their empty arms. "We didn't get any Lil we ran into _Scorpius_" James said saying his name venomously. "What happen?" Lily asked and they told her what happen.

"But what I don't get is why she helped use?" Hugo asked as he thought about what happened. "Who?" Both Albus and Lily asked. "Ivy, she could have just hit me with the spell but she hit us both" James said figuring out what Hugo was talking about. "Maybe she meant to just hit you but missed" Lily said coming up with the simplest answer.

"Ha yeah right, when have you ever know Ivy the Queen of Duals to miss" Albus said. "Also she got them to leave use before another fight broke out" Jenny said reminding them that she was still there. "Maybe she was doing it to protect Scorpius he did get into trouble a lot last year for fighting" James said with a sigh. "Maybe" was all Hugo said his mind trying to figure out why.

After the welcoming ceremony was over, Hugo was alone walking the common room when he spotted Ivy on her own, so he decided to go other to her. "Hay Ivy" he said causal like talking to her was an everyday thing. "What do you want Weasel" was Ivy's venomous replay. "To ask why you help use on the train" Hugo said taking a deep breath. "I wasn't I was helping Scor, why would I help you" Ivy said with venom. "I know your lying why else did you hit both James and Scorpius" Hugo said trying to acted confident, even though he knew this girl could probably hex him to oblivion. "I missed" was all Ivy said trying to end the conversation as fast as she could. "No YOU don't I known you for five years and never have I seen you miss a shot once" Hugo said not believe a word she was saying. "Maybe that because you don't know me the only one who really does is Scorpius that will never change" Ivy said getting annoyed. "I can tell you're not like the other Slytherin something different about you" Hugo said determined to get answers. Ivy had finally had enough she got out her wand and pointed at Hugo and said "If you don't leave me alone I'll show you how much of a true Slytherin I really am."

Before she could say a spell Hugo was pin to the wall "Leave her alone Weasel" Scorpius said fuming with rage. Once Ivy took in what was happen she went over to where Scorpius was, "Scor, its ok I'm fine baby" she said as she place her arms around him calming him down. Scorpius let go of Hugo sending him to the floor with a loud thud and then walk away with Ivy.


	4. Book of Wolves

Chapter 3

A few months later Hugo and the others had noticed that Scorpius had become even more over protective of Ivy then usual since Hugo had talked to her. He made sure to always keep her in his sight or with one of their friends. Today she had managed to ditch Scorpius and was in the library reading when Madam Pince came up to her. "Ivy dear, could you help a student, he wants to find all the book we have about tracking spells and I'm much too busy to help would you do it" she asked and Ivy stood up keeping her book in her hand.

"Of course Madam Pince" she said and followed Madam Pince to her desk were she saw Hugo standing in front of the desk. "Here, Ivy well help you look, now I must deal with something" she said and stared at them telling them to leave and they both hurried of, Hugo following Ivy to the right section. "I didn't know you help Madam Pince" Hugo said trying to be polite. "Yes well I've read almost every book here and I know were everything goes so I sometime help Madam Pince out" Ivy said and walked towards a table that was in the section. "Most of the tracking spell are in here it depends on what you want them for though since I know that fifth years don't start learning about that till next year" Ivy said turning to face Hugo.

"You probably already know about my sister" Hugo said and Ivy shook her head. "Wow well you're probably the only one who doesn't, I thought everyone knew about Rose" Hugo said surprised. "I don't really listen to gossip so what happen if it ok for me to ask" Ivy asked as she placed her book on the table and started taking out book and putting them next to hers. "About eight years ago my parents were invited to the ministry yearly diner party, since both my parent worked at the ministry they had to go. So mum and dad decided to take use with them but I became sick so I stayed home with my grandma. They were attacked before they got to the party, my mum ended up in a coma while Rose was kidnapped I know it pointless but I'm still trying to find her" Hugo said and Ivy nodded. "I'm sorry for want happen, Rose is lucky to have a brother like you" Ivy said and she started putting away a few of the books. "If you're looking for your sister you should try a seeking spell instead, most tracking spell are useless unless the person you're looking for already has the spell on them were as a seeking spell will look for something" Ivy said and handed him a big old brown book. "Try this it called _Too found the lost _it's a really old book most of the spells in it are not used today but their might be something in there that will help you" Ivy said and left Hugo to look through the book alone accidentally leaving her book at the table.

Hugo had been in the library for hours reading the book Ivy had given him, he found a lot of useful stuff in there but unlike his mother Hugo often got bored when he reads no stop for a long time. So he decides to take the book to the common room and finish later. He was about to leave when he spotted the book Ivy left, it was a book about werewolves but he figure that she must have studied it in class. He went to Madam Pince and asked to take out his book then asked were the book Ivy was reading belongs. "It not one from the library, but it is strange Ivy would have it she finished her study's on werewolves a few years ago" Madam Pince said handing the book back to him and he left planning to return it to her next time he sees her.

- Later that day in Hugo's common room-

Everyone else was asleep as Hugo read the book Ivy had given him for a while and his legs were starting to ac from sitting in the same place for too long so he decide to take a break and sit in front of the fire since he found that he wasn't sleepy. He saw Ivy's book sitting there and decided to have a quick look. It was a small book with a blue cover with a werewolf engraved on it, it didn't tell you the name of the person who written it or what was inside. He looked at the first page of the book and saw it only had one line, _The Personal notes_ _of… _ the rest of the sentence seem to be missing like the person had just stop writing it there.

This confused him a little and he scan through the book realizing it was a sort of journal, all the writing inside was hand written and seem to be written in someone's own point of view. It also had data about other things like eating habits, how they act around people, there emotional stat and how their bodies are effected by the curse when there isn't a full moon.

Huge looking through the book more when he came upon a page that told you how to spot a werewolf when there human. He read throw them one after the other all of which lead him to one thing - Scorpius Malfoy was a werewolf.

* * *

I will explain how he came to this conclusion later in the story also remember to review


End file.
